Whose line is it anyway?
by Starboy34tcoos
Summary: The Bobobo gang decide to play the Popular game show, "Whose Line is it anyway?"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bobobo-bo-bo-bobo or Whose line is it anyway.**

Welcome to Whose line is it anyway! A show where everything's made up! At first you don't succeed try Gasser, if you can't stand the heat get out of the Hatenko, if you can't say anything nice then don't say Jelly Jiggler, and wash before rinsing Don Patch! I'm your host Bobobo come on and let's have some fun!

Bobobo: Hello and welcome to whose line is it anyway the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. That's right just like a pickle in a club the points don't matter.

(Audience laughs)

Bobobo: When ever these guys do varies skits I give them points to tie the show together and at the end of the show I pick a winner and they get to do something special with me. And the loser has to wear it all day.

(Audience laughs)

Bobobo: Ok let's begin with a game called, "Let's make a date." In this game Gasser is a contestant on a dating type show and he has to choose from these 3 guys who have a strange identity and Gasser has to figure out what they are. When you're ready Gasser go ahead.

Gasser: (In girly voice) Bachelor #1 if you were a type of super fist what would you be?

Hatenko: _says on the screen he is king kong fighting planes_, RAWR! (stands on stool and pretends to be fighting planes) Rawr!

Gasser: Ok…..Bachelor #2, what would be the best way to spend a sunset?

Jelly Jiggler: _says on the screen he turns into a were-hamster when startled_, Well..I would have to say that…(starts to scratch self) I guess a good way would be to….be at the beach…..(starts acting like a were hamster)

Gasser: You sound like a great date. Bachelor #3, same for you.

Don Patch: _says on screen he is Hunch back on Notre dome, _don't look at me….

Gasser: Oh…I'm sorry. Tell me bachelor #3, were you made fun of as a kid?

Don Patch: They were always busting my hump if that's what you mean.

(Audience laughs while Gasser tries to hold it together)

Gasser: Ok Bachelor #1, if I was an exotic animal what would you use to catch me?

Hatenko: Rawr! Kong must destroy plains!

Gasser: Sounds creative bachelor 1. Bachelor #2 how would you cure me of rabies?

Jelly Jiggler: Ah don't say that! (turns into a were-hamster and bites Hatenko)

Gasser: Oh you're a feisty one bachelor #2. Bachelor #3 I speak fluent Spanish. What language do you speak?

Don Patch: I speak the language of LOVE!

(Audience loses in and laughs hysterically while Bobobo presses buzzer)

Bobobo: Ok, so Gasser what are they?

Gasser Bachelor #1 is King Kong in a fight!

Bobobo: (pushes buzzer) Yes!

Gasser: Bachelor #2 is ah…..a were-wolf?

Bobobo: Not quite.

Jelly Jiggler: I'll give you a hundred bucks if you figure it out.

Gasser: Oh you are like…a were rabbit! Uh…were gerbil!

Bobobo: If you don't have a gerbil, you probably have a….

Gasser: A hamster!

Bobobo: Yes! (rings buzzer)

Gasser: And Bachelor #3 is Quazy Moto, The hunchback of Notre dome!

Bobobo: Yes!

(contestants put stools back and go to their seats)

Bobobo: Ok 1000 points for everyone! Ok the next game is called Two Line Vocabulary with Hatenko, Jelly Jiggler, and Don Patch. In this game Jelly Jiggler can say anything while Hatenko and Don can only say two words. Hatenko your only words are "What's that?" and "Big balls of fire." Don Patch you're only words are "Is it lunch yet?" and "Should I open my fly?" The scene is Gasser is the captain of the S.S. Wiggin and you are under attack. When you're ready take it away!

Jelly: Status report?

Hatenko: What's that?

Jelly: It's the condition of the ship.

Don: Is it lunch yet?

Jelly: No not yet.

Hatenko: Great balls of fire!

Jelly: You right! An enemy ship!

Jelly: Should I open my fly?

Jelly: No! Look go fire the cannon!

Hatenko: What's that?

Jelly: The giant thing that shot's cannon balls!

Don: Is it lunch yet?

Jelly: No! Can't you see we're under attack?

Hatenko: Great balls of fire!

Jelly: Ahh! The fire ball is on my Leg!

Don: Should I open my fly?

Jelly: Yes! Burn out this fire ball!

(buzzer rings)

Bobobo: Ok that's enough!

(Don, Gasser and Hatenko go back to seats as Audience)

Bobobo: 5 million points! Eat my dust Regis!

(Audience laughs and claps)

**Next Chapter coming soon folks!**


	2. Scenes from a hat and Hats

Bobobo: Ok moving on to a game called, "Scenes from a hat." Before the show we take suggestions from the audience and take the best ones and put them in this hat and the guys have to act out the different ones. Starting with, "If dogs told jokes."

Don Patch: Hey Knock knock!

Audience: Who's there?

Don Patch: Ruff!

Audience: Ruff who?

Don Patch: Ruff!

(Audience laughs and claps)

Hantenko: If you can't beat 'em lick 'em!

Bobobo: People you won't see in a playboy magazine anytime soon.

(Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler walk out and the audience laughs)

Bobobo: Oh man…entry's in Bobobo's diary.

(audience laughs)

Don Patch: Dear diary, Don Patch looked at me again today, how I wish I sitting in his lap and not this chair.

(audience laughs as buzzer rings)

Don Patch: Dear Diary, when will people find out I'm not a man?

(audience laughs again as buzzer rings)

Bobobo: What famous movie quotes were in production.

Don Patch: Go ahead…make a cake

Gasser: Ms. Scarlet I don't know nothing bout birth no pumpkins!

Jelly Jiggler: Rosebuds to sled!

(audience laughs)

Hantenko: (in swaseneger's voice) I'll be back in a couple of minutes I have to do something but I'll be back.

(buzzer rings)

Bobobo: Unusual Cowboy songs.

Don Patch: Things are great in the city! The city, the city, the city!

Hantenko: Oh, My woman stayed true and I'm sober!

Don Patch: Oh I've been on the ranch for forty-five days and the cows looking good to me! To me!

(buzzer rings)

Don Patch: To ME!

(buzzer rings)

Don Patch: To me!

Gasser: Oh I can't wait to go to Harlem, I can wait no matter all!

(buzzer rings louder and the guys go back to their seats)

Bobobo: 100 nyuuu points. The more the nyuu's the more cuteness you lose.

(audience laughs harder)

Bobobo: The next game is "Hats." Hantenko and Gasser come take a box, and Don Patch and Jelly come take a box. In this game they will show the worst dating service video. Whenever your ready Don and Jelly start.

Don Patch: (has a sombrero on) Care to suck on a Cuban for a while?

Hantenko: (giant pumpkin hat on) Trick or treat.

Jelly Jiggler: (has horse hood on his head) I'm really good at necking.

Gasser: (chicken hat on) my loving so good it'll make your chicken run!

(Audience laughs)

Gasser: You see cause it's a movie. (runs away back stage)

Don Patch: (wearing race hat) Wanna know why they call me speed racer?

Hantenko: (has a whip in his hand) Hi, I'm a member of congress.

Don patch: (holding a magic hat near crouch) It ain't gonna be a rabbit.

Gasser: (has Ranger hat on) Want to mount a mounty?

Jelly Jiggler: (has a fighter plan hat on) Help they're making me do hat! I wanna go home!

(buzzer rings as Audience laughs)

Bobobo: We'll be right back for more Whose line, don't wanna miss it!


	3. 3 headed Broadway Star

Bobobob: Tonight our winners are Don Patch and Gasser!

(The audience cheers for them as they shake hands)

Bobobo: So they will play a game with me called 3-headed Broadway Star. In this game we will be a strange 3 headed Broadway star. And what I need from the audience is a suggestion of a musical.

Audience: Lockness monster the musical!

Bobobo: The lockness monster the musical. Now I need a name of the love song from the musical.

Audience: Bubbles!

Bobobo: Bubbles! So, we'll be singing Bubbles the hit love song from the musical, The Lockness Monster. Take it away Laura Hall.

(Laura Hall begins to play the Piano)

Gasser: Bubbles

Bobobo: Was

Don Patch: Her

Gasser: Name

(Audience laughs)

Bobobo: And

Don Patch: Trouble

Gasser: Was

Bobobo: Her

Don Patch: Game!

Gasser: 40

Bobobo: Years

Don Patch: Old

Gasser: And

Bobobo: Lovely

Don Patch: Like

Gasser: A

Bobobo: Dove

Don Patch: She

Gasser: Was

Bobobo: Floating

Don Patch: On

Gasser: Water

Bobobo: Abooooove!

Don Patch: Sea

Gasser: Monster

Bobobo: Sea

Don Patch: Monster

Gasser: I

Bobobo: Can't

Don Patch: Sea

Gasser: Monster

Bobobo: Cause

Don Patch: I

Gasser: Am

Bobobo: Blind

Don Patch: With

Gasser: My

Bobobo: Rage

Don Patch: And

Gasser: My

Bobobo: Passion!

Don Patch: For

Gasser: Her!

Bobobo: Bubbles!

Don Patch: Swam

Gasser: Away

Bobobo: from

Don & Gasser: Me!

Bobobo: And

Don Patch: She

Gasser: Started

Bobobo: To

Don Patch: Suffocate

Gasser: My

Bobobo: Brain

Don Patch: I

Gasser: Caught

Bobobo: Her

Don Patch: Loosely

Gasser: And

Bobobo: Grabbed

Don Patch: Her

Gasser: Tightly

Bobobo: We

Don Patch: Made

Gasser: Love

Bobobo: In

Don Patch: There!

Gasser: Yahoo!

Bobobo: Weeeee!

Don Patch: Wow!

Gasser: Yahoo!

Bobobo: Uh-hu!

Don Patch: YAHOO!

Gasser, Bobobo & Don Patch: BUBBLES!

(Audience cheers)

Bobobo: Well be back for more Whose Line right after this!


End file.
